The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Nerviosismo. Intriga. Dolor. Esperanza. Sufrimiento. Todo eso y mucho más era lo que sentía Gerard mientras esperaba en la soledad de su apartamento por alguien que no sabía si vendría. AU Frerard de temática navideña. ¡Espero que os guste!


**¡Hola! Siento mucho mis retrasos, mi vagancia y mi todo. Estoy ahora mismo en temporada de exámenes y con el agua al cuello (porque, como de costumbre, no estudiar acaba pasando factura... Éste será nuestro pequeño secretito), y es por eso por lo que apenas puedo escribir. **

**A pesar de todo, hice lo posible por esforzarme por un buen motivo: hoy, aparte de ser san Andrés (felicidades a todos los Andreses y todas las Andreas, por cierto), es el cumpleaños de una buena amiga mía a la que, por seguridad, llamaré _Juu_. Hoy, _Juu_ cumple diecisiete añitos, ya se me hace vieja xD Qué va, si lo digo con cariño... A lo que iba, que es su cumple y me pidió como regalo un buen reto (las que ya hayan leído alguna obra mía acabarán entendiéndolo), así que... bueno, está de más decir que no dormí alguna noche para poder tenerlo a punto.**

**Un par de cosas antes de que podáis leerlo: uno, es la primera vez que hago algo de este estilo, así que perdón por mis errores; dos, sé que el tema está muy gastado, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. Sí, lo sé, tengo que empezar a entrenar mi imaginación.**

**Muchas gracias a _Ani-V_ por hacer este fic posible y por tener que aguantarme. Parece una tontería, pero en serio, me ayudó mucho.**

_**My Chemical Romance no me pertenece, mucho menos sus integrantes y sus vidas.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

La apacible semioscuridad de la tarde inundaba cada rincón de la gran ciudad, descubriendo y disfrazando detalles según le convenía. La tenue luz de las farolas que habían encendido no hacía mucho era de agradecer, teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que anochecía desde que había llegado el invierno.

En la calle, cientos de personas se arremolinaban, caminaban, se separaban... Un orden caótico, una corriente cotidiana, algo típico y de esperar en aquellas temporadas festivas.

Navidad.

Por una vez, el tiempo había sido piadoso y no llovía ni granizaba; las luces, las personas, la realidad del día decadente, todo podía ser visto claramente, sin distorsiones ni engaños. Muy a lo lejos, las campanas de una iglesia tocaron, graves y solemnes, las siete de la tarde, llevándose con su inadvertido eco de bronce los últimos rayos de sol.

A pesar de la hora, ya era noche cerrada.

Las luces navideñas, en perfecta sincronía, se encendieron repentinamente, inundando casas y establecimientos con los típicos colores rojo, amarillo, verde y azul. Vagas reminiscencias de ledos villancicos llenaban el aire, en armoniosa combinación con los olores de pastelerías, restaurantes y centros comerciales. La tarde era perfecta, agradable, y lo suficientemente fresca como para justificar un brazo masculino alrededor de la cintura de ella o dos manos entrelazadas, proporcionándose dulce calor a través de sus suaves fundas de colorida lana. Miles de parejas paseaban, unas felices, otras no tanto, proporcionándole a la escena un punto romántico tan sólo visto en las películas.

Sólo una persona, solitaria y lejana, permanecía ajena al bullicio y alegría del resto del mundo. En un modesto apartamento cercano a aquella calle, un joven, hecho un ovillo en un sofá desgastado, dormía profundamente.

Reinaba el silencio en aquel piso, sólo roto por la leve respiración del durmiente y el incesante parloteo de la televisión, que, con titilantes destellos, destacaba su esbelta figura sobre todo lo demás en aquella oscura habitación. A su vez, miles de colores cambiantes teñían a placer la larga cortina azabache de sus cabellos y la tersura lechosa de su rostro, hiriendo sus párpados con la maliciosa intención de abrirlos; pero él, inmune a su efecto, se limitó a dar media vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

La noche avanzaba, inexorable. Los agradables sonidos de la calle cambiaron lentamente, convirtiéndose en los ensordecedores ecos de la música de moda y el derrape y chirriar de cientos y cientos de neumáticos. Gerard –pues así se llamaba aquel joven–, acostumbrado a los sonidos nocturnos, siguió tranquilo, inmóvil, mientras soltaba breves y quedos suspiros por entre sus labios entreabiertos a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Rompiendo en mil pedazos aquel instante, un bocinazo especialmente estruendoso resonó con brusquedad bajo la ventana de aquel cuarto. Como respuesta, los ojos de Gerard se abrieron de repente, revelando el suave avellana de sus irises, y parpadearon unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la habitación.

–Hnn... –gruñó, frotándose los ojos hasta ahuyentar por completo el sueño y sentándose sobre el sofá, sintiendo al instante todo el cuerpo entumecido– Oh, mierda, me quedé dormido... Y yo que quería esperarle despierto... –se quejó, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre los cojines, y giró sobre sí mismo para poder adoptar una postura más cómoda.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta del brillo del todavía encendido televisor y de la oscuridad silenciosa que inundaba el apartamento, señal inequívoca de que nada había pasado.

Frank Iero aún no estaba en casa.

Lejos de pensar que su deseo aún podía cumplirse, Gerard puso mala cara y se abrazó las piernas con fuerza, en un intento de sentir calor. Aunque no era ésa la clase de calor que deseaba sentir...

–Bueno, no pasará nada, tal vez esté en un atasco... tampoco me extrañaría, hay gente que puede llegar a ser muy tocacojones cuando quiere... –murmuró, deseando poder creérselo, y trató de mirar la televisión para distraer su mente de aquella mezcla confusa de enfado y preocupación que lo carcomía por dentro.

Por desgracia para él, el documental que en aquel momento emitían, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía atraer su atención; hasta que, después de unos diez minutos, acabó por hartarse y tanteó en busca del mando para poder cambiar de canal. Pero, por más que palpó a su alrededor, no consiguió encontrarlo.

Maldijo entre dientes, a pesar de que no había nadie que pudiera oírle, y se levantó con un bufido del sofá para ir a encender la luz. No tardó demasiado en lamentarlo: el aire gélido de la habitación golpeaba su piel y apartaba todo rastro de calor que ésta pudiera tener. Ciertamente, había sido un error haberse puesto una camiseta larga de tela fina antes de...

"No importa, no importa", se dijo, apretando la mandíbula, y se alejó del sofá con cuidado, procurando no tropezar con nada mientras avanzaba hacia el interruptor. Por mucho frío que pudiera tener, sus ganas de ver la televisión eran más fuertes; y así, tras una travesía que le pareció larga y penosa por culpa de la oscuridad y del sueño, consiguió llegar a su meta.

Las luces parpadearon por un instante antes de encenderse, coloreando la sala y llenándola de acogedora calidez. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrió por fin dónde estaba el mando de la televisión: debajo de la mesita que había al lado del sofá, una de sus puntas asomaba furtivamente. Enfadado consigo mismo, fue hacia allí y lo cogió bruscamente, tumbándose inmediatamente después sobre los cojines.

Zapeó con desgana, buscando algo con lo que poder entretenerse, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron ridículas películas para niños y aburridos y monótonos telediarios. No podía ser de otra manera, pensó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Dentro de unas horas, sería Navidad... una festividad típicamente infantil a pesar de su olvidado sentido religioso... y Frankie aún no había vuelto.

_Frankie..._

Gerard entornó los ojos con tristeza, pulsando el botón de cambio de canal a pesar de que no prestaba atención al televisor, y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Frankie llevaba un tiempo comportándose de manera extraña. ¿Cuándo había empezado? Ya casi ni lo recordaba. Al principio, habían sido las tardes de entre semana; más tarde, las mañanas de los sábados; luego, el fin de semana completo.

Apretó entre sus crispados dedos un pedazo de cojín, sin importarle que pudiera romperse. Desde que les habían dado vacaciones hacía una semana, apenas pisaba ya el apartamento. Sus momentos de intimidad habían quedado drásticamente limitados a las noches, cuando, después de un fatigado "_estoy en casa_" y una cena rápida, se tumbaba a su lado para dormir abrazado a él; y la hora del desayuno, único momento del día en que verdaderamente podían estar juntos, se había convertido en un intercambio de saludos y despedidas. Ni besos, ni caricias, ni el calor de su mano sobre la suya propia. A veces, un "_te quiero_" acompañado de una brillante sonrisa. Pero nada más.

Gerard sufría a causa del muro que, de repente, había crecido entre ellos dos. Cada vez llegaba más tarde, y no habría sido la primera vez que, inútilmente, lo esperaba, pensando con profundo dolor que tal vez se había cansado de él, que ya no lo quería, que había encontrado a otra persona... Pensamientos que desaparecían en el momento en que la tristeza lo dejaba sin fuerzas y se quedaba dormido, pero que volvían invariablemente a la noche siguiente.

Estaba cansado, harto y triste, pero no se atrevía a pedirle explicaciones por miedo a que sus peores temores se confirmaran. No quería oír la fatídica frase "_no eres tú, soy yo_" ni una abierta confesión de infidelidad saliendo de sus labios. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba solo y perdido y quería una respuesta, pero... ¿estaría preparado para ella y sus consecuencias?

Y, por si aquella crisis no hubiera sido suficiente, no había podido evitar notar que su hermano y sus amigos estaban evitándole. No era tan evidente como en el caso de Frank, pero podía verlo perfectamente. Las últimas veces que habían salido juntos, se había sentido como un intruso en el grupo, y por no hablar de todas aquellas conversaciones tan secretas que habían interrumpido sin ningún disimulo cada vez que se acercaba a ellos.

Era todo tan asqueroso e injusto.

Un irritante timbrazo rompió enseguida el hilo de sus pensamientos, y, en un arranque de desesperada esperanza, se incorporó, deseando creer que era Frank o Mikey o alguno de sus amigos... Pero el sonido se repitió una y otra vez, haciendo que bajara la cabeza con desilusión.

No era el timbre, era su móvil.

Con deliberada lentitud, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo abrió. En la pantalla aparecía, acompañado del dibujo de un sobre, la frase "_tienes un nuevo SMS_". ¿Sería de Frankie? ¿De Mikey? ¿O era propaganda de algo? Con el corazón en un puño, pulsó con mano vacilante la opción de "_leer_".

Un vistazo bastó para disipar sus dudas y, a la vez, hacer saltar las alarmas. Era Frankie; sólo él podía escribir de esa manera.

Dudó por un momento antes de decidirse a leerlo de verdad. ¿Por qué le habría escrito un mensaje? ¿Volvería antes a casa? ¿Llegaría tarde? ¿O...? Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, en un intento de sacarse de encima aquellos pensamientos. No, no, no era para cortar con él. No era para eso... ¿o sí? Después de todo, estaba muy de moda eso de dejar a las parejas con un SMS, pero Frankie jamás haría algo así. No, nunca lo haría, se repitió, tratando de calmarse y respirar como era debido. Él era decente, un verdadero caballero, y siempre le diría las cosas a la cara. Pero...

Sintiendo rabia consigo mismo por culpa de su cobardía, juntó fuerzas y se obligó a leer el texto, si bien seguía sintiendo algo de aprensión.

_Lo siento, cari, xo hoy llegare + tarde q otros dias :( No se knto, xo sperame, x favor. No t pdo dcir aun l xq, xo pronto lo sabras, ok? ;)  
__Frankie (L)_

Gerard se quedó mirando el móvil, estupefacto, mientras en su mente el alivio y la ira libraban una intensa e igualada batalla. Alivio, porque sus peores temores no se habían cumplido; ira, porque estaba harto de secretos, de no saber nada, de esperar. Frankie se estaba distanciando más y más de él, sin prestarle atención de ninguna clase y sin darle explicaciones; ¿cómo podía pedirle, de repente, que tuviera paciencia? ¿No había esperado ya suficiente?

Apretó con fuerza el puño que no sostenía el aparato, sintiendo de repente fuertes deseos de tirarlo al suelo, a la pared o a lo que le quedara más cerca, no importaba a dónde. Tenía ganas de levantarse y de descargar su frustración en los muebles que le rodeaban, quería... no sabía. Ya no sabía qué quería y qué no. Se sentía tan dolido, tan confuso y tan agotado que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Relajó su puño, blanco por la tensión, hasta revelar profundos surcos rojizos con forma de media luna en los lugares donde antes habían estado clavadas sus uñas; y, estirando y flexionando los dedos al ritmo de una desconocida melodía que sólo él parecía oír, Gerard cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de lado. Ya no parecía recordar la razón por la que había querido estar despierto, sólo sabía que estaba cansado, que se sentía solo y que tenía ganas de dormir. Tenía tanto sueño...

Al caer sobre los cojines, algo duro golpeó su brazo; al mismo tiempo, una voz aguda y femenina se dejó oír en el silencioso salón. Gruñendo con frustración, Gerard se incorporó hasta apoyarse sobre sus codos, para luego mirar perezosamente a la televisión que había olvidado por un momento que seguía encendida. Al golpear el mando había debido de haber cambiado el canal, porque, hasta donde podía recordar, antes habían estado echando una película acerca de la mágica y feliz aldea de Papá Noel.

Nada que ver con la telenovela que ahora tenía delante.

–Oh, Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto? –se quejó, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no hacer un disparate mientras buscaba a tientas el botón de apagado.

Tuvo éxito: nada más encontrarlo, pulsó el botón con decisión, acallando así las plañideras vocecitas que salían del aparato. Al hacerse el silencio, suspiró de alivio; aquella clase de programas lo ponían cardíaco. Se rió. Le parecía tan increíble que pudiera haber gente a la que le gustase ver semejante sarta de tonterías e improbables enredos amorosos, no sabía cómo era posible que...

Su sonrisa se apagó de inmediato al recordar la desesperante distancia que había surgido entre él y las personas a las que más quería. Frankie, Mikey, Ray, Bob... Volvió a tumbarse, esta vez con cuidado de no caer sobre nada, y se hizo un ovillo. Quería hablar con ellos, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba, si había hecho algo malo o algo por el estilo. Quería, ante todo, que el asunto se arreglara y que volvieran a estar como estaban antes. Quería volver a aquellas tardes en las que iban al Starbucks o al cine y luego iban a casa a pasar un buen rato juntos, volver a ver una película en los brazos de Frankie, volver a sentir sus besos, sus caricias, quería _sentirlo_...

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba llorando, con lágrimas gruesas que caían, lentamente y en silencio, sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Sintió asco y vergüenza de sí mismo mientras alzaba una mano para secarse la cara, aunque acabó desistiendo al ver que el torrente no se detenía. Los hombres de verdad no lloraban, sólo lo hacían los débiles, las mujeres y los niños. Era imposible, él no estaba... él no... él _estaba_ llorando. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ya no importaba. Era un débil y un miserable incapaz de enfrentarse a sus problemas, incapaz de solucionar nada, incapaz de controlarse, o conocerse...

¿Le seguía queriendo? ¿Ya no? ¿Qué le ocultaban? ¿Qué era eso que no podía saber? ¿Era algo malo? ¿Qué era? Sus pensamientos, tan negativos como él mismo, bullían tan vertiginosamente que creyó que se volvería loco. ¿Merecería la pena esperar, como le había pedido Frankie? ¿Le haría bien? ¿No se lo haría?

Al llevarse la otra mano al rostro, golpeó sin querer algo pequeño y duro que había muy cerca de él.

_Su móvil._

Recobrando la compostura, se secó las lágrimas mientras, con pulso vacilante, acercaba el teléfono a sus ojos. Tras pulsar una tecla, la pantalla se iluminó, permitiéndole ver la hora. 23:45.

–Casi medianoche... –murmuró, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al notar que Frankie aún no había vuelto a casa.

Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse y de pensar con calma. Cierto, nunca antes había llegado a casa pasada la medianoche... y, si lo hacía, sería por un buen motivo... ¿no? Contuvo la respiración por un momento, creyendo que iba a volver a perder los papeles, y miró fijamente al aparatito, como pidiéndole que le diera una señal, algo que zanjara de una vez por todas aquel tema.

Los minutos fueron pasando con dolorosa lentitud, y nada sucedió. Gerard tenía la piel de gallina por culpa de los nervios y del frío, pero se negaba a moverse por miedo a que el teléfono sonase y no pudiera responder a tiempo. Algo iba a pasar, lo sentía, lo sabía. Sólo tenía que ser paciente, y ese algo, al final, sucedería.

23:59.

Gerard se desesperó. Un minuto más para que fuera oficialmente medianoche y aún no había sabido nada de nadie. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Sanos y salvos? ¿Sin un rasguño? La mano que sostenía el móvil tembló como loca, temerosa de que algo malo hubiera pasado.

00:00.

Nada más cambió la hora, el teléfono sonó.

Incapaz de cogerlo, se lo quedó mirando con estupor. Era él, era Frankie. Su Frankie. Y lo estaba llamando... estaba bien...

Superada la sorpresa, Gerard contestó enseguida con un gesto que era preocupación, rabia, duda, alegría y esperanza a un tiempo. Intentando hablar, preguntarle desde dónde estaba a por qué había llegado tan tarde, la lengua se le trabó y no pudo decir nada. No obstante, la voz de Frankie, suave y cariñosa, le habló claramente y sin dudar.

_–Asómate a la ventana, Gee._

Él no contestó, mudo por lo extraño de su petición, y Frankie, percibiéndolo, se lo repitió con paciencia.

_–Asómate, Gee, por favor. Pronto lo entenderás todo, te lo prometo. Sólo asómate..._

Sin que le pasara desapercibido el tono dulce y suplicante con que le había hablado, Gerard decidió obedecerle. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía que perder?

El móvil cayó al suelo con fuerte estrépito cuando Gerard se asomó por la ventana y vio lo que había en la calle.

Eran ellos. Frankie, Mikey, Ray y Bob, cada uno con un instrumento distinto -a pesar de la tenue luz de las farolas, Gerard consiguió contar dos guitarras, un bajo y, cómo no, una gigantesca batería-, estaban de pie sobre un escenario improvisado en medio de la acera, con los cuellos estirados y escudriñando la ventana de su apartamento... _esperándole_.

Al ver su silueta en la ventana, Frankie le sonrió con la misma sonrisa de un niño travieso al que se ha descubierto en medio de una fechoría y, tras guiñarle un ojo, hizo una señal a los otros tres. Y, en ese momento, una hermosa melodía resonó a través de los altavoces, ahogando todos los demás sonidos para que sólo se pudiera oír aquél.

Frankie cantó, sin despegar sus ojos del borrón lejano que era Gerard asomado a la ventana, una canción que el otro jamás había oído, pero que no por ello le gustaba menos...

...porque, después de todo, había sido compuesta para él.

A medida que la musical voz de Frankie iba atrayendo la atención de los vecinos y de varios transeúntes curiosos, Gerard lo entendió todo. El porqué de las tardanzas. El porqué de los secretos. El porqué de todo.

Porque habían decidido, a su manera, hacer una agradable sorpresa para él por Navidad.

Gerard echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, permitiendo que su pesimismo, su angustia y sus dudas se trocasen en lágrimas de felicidad que atravesaban, rápidas y ligeras, sus pálidas y humedecidas mejillas. Se sentía tan feliz que apenas podía expresarlo en palabras, y, por eso, reía y lloraba a un tiempo mientras disfrutaba de los compartidos ecos de su regalo.

Cuando todo terminase, subirían, y entonces podría regañarles por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar y darles las gracias por la sorpresa; después, Ray y Mikey bailarían y harían el idiota en medio del salón y Frankie hablaría de lo primero que se le ocurriese, mientras Bob y él disfrutaban de una buena taza de café caliente; y, por fin, tras una sesión navideña de cine, dormirían todos en los sofás o en el suelo hasta la mañana siguiente. Y, entonces, Gerard se despertaría en los brazos de Frankie, con un beso y una sonrisa.

Ya habría tiempo para todo eso, decidió Gerard, secándose sus últimas lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír. Ahora sólo quería escuchar.

La canción terminó, muy a su pesar, y fue acogida por una salva de aplausos por parte de sus espectadores. Mikey, Ray y Bob saludaron, sonrientes, pero Frankie ni se inmutó. Ajeno a todo lo demás, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó algo que no tardó en acercar a su cara.

Sus labios se movieron, amorosos y sonrientes, y Gerard creyó oír, desde el teléfono que yacía olvidado a sus pies, las siguientes palabras:

_–Feliz Navidad, Gee._

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal está? ¿Os gustó? Si podéis, dejadme algún review dándome vuestra sincera y educada opinión. Los necesito para mejorar y poder ofreceros cosas más aceptables.**

**Aah, cierto, cierto. Este fic se titula así por la canción que Frankie y los demás le cantan a Gee-chan, una que seguro que conocéis. Preciosa~.**

**Sin nada más que decir... *se pone a cantar a grito pelado el "cumpleaños feliz..."***


End file.
